Conversa no quadro:Discussões Gerais/@comment-28100503-20161008190735/@comment-28100503-20161010170202
It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: Lorranbarros escreveu: Desde o lançamento de FNaF Sister Location eu o zerei duas vezes, então eu já percebi alguns pontos interessantes vamos analisar primeiro as crianças que ouvimos nas noites Noite 1 - Papai, por que você não vai me deixar jogar com ela? Noite 2 - Papai, você deixar as outras crianças ir vê-la. Por que você não vai me deixar ir? Noite 3 - pai apenas uma vez, deixe-me brincar com ela. Ela é tão bonita e brilhante. você não fazê-la só para mim? Noite 4 - Papai, ela pode fazer balões! Você já a viu fazer balões? Oh, papai me deixar ir com ela! Interessante não é mesmo? Mas... quem seria esta criança? qual é a única menina nesse jogo ( animatronics não contam ) a única menina criança que aparece no jogo inteiro é aquela que a Baby mata no minigame. Provavelmente o pai da menina não á deixava brincar com Baby por que? explicarei mais pra frente, então a menina cega pela aparência da Baby desrespeitou seu pai e foi atrás dela causando sua morte Mas vamos analisar Para o pai da menina saber que a Baby era perigosa ele deve a conhecer, certo? e quem poderia ser o homem que conhece a Baby? poderia ser o criador dos animatronics ele sabia o quão Baby era perigosa e o que aconteceria se alguém se aproximasse da mesma então ele nunca deixava sua filha brincar com ela Lembrando: em FNAF WORLD o criador da baby diz que ele criou algo que já espalhou demais.. Será que o FNAF WORLD não se passa depois dos acontecimentos de FNaF Sister Location? Vamos analisar mais 1 vez O pai da menina que foi morta pela Baby entrou em depressão e percebeu a burrice que fez criando a Baby, então ele acaba cometendo suicidio por que ele se sente culpado pela criação da mesma e outra coisa que interessante de se analisar é que pode ser que em FNaF World aquela Baby que a gente viu ela estava como eu posso dizer... Poderosa demais. Notamos que em FNaF Sister Location a Baby é muito insegura e quer tentar fugir a todo custo, parece que em FNaF World a Baby estava mais estável por assim dizer, então isso poderia significar que FNaF World se passa depois dos acontecimentos de FNaF Sister Location Caramba, ótima teoria heim, tem muita coisa estranha no jogo, tipo, no privete room, tem uns botões, e se vc botar 1983, vai aparecer cameras monitorando o corredor com o Plush Trap, o quarto do garoto de FNaF4 e em cima da cama dele, além de no breaker room, no reiniciamento de cameras, da pra ver coisas parecidas com a rua e a casa de FNaF4, o corredor com o Plush Trap, e a possível Fredbear Family Diner, ou seja, possivelmente o Circo de Baby se passe em baixo dos lugares de FNaF4, dai a frase Deep below ground, sobre essa do pai n deixar a filha ver a Baby, o pai possivelmente é o Henry, no minigame, como nos ja discutimos aki, a Baby estava com olhos azuis, e no jogo, ela está com olhos verdes, pro Henry n deixar a filha ver a própria versão animatronica dela, significa q, ou ele fez a Baby para assassinar crianças, ou a Baby estava sabotada, com problemas, talvez até agressiva, então quando ele percebeu isso, não deixou sua filha ir com o robo, talvez o Willian Afton sabotou a Baby, ou programou ela e os outros para sequestrarem crianças, dai a fala: -You don't know what we've been through... E qual a unica garota garota com olhos verdes no jogo?? A Pigtail Girl, q pode ser essa msm garota, ai ela seria filha do Henry junto com o chorão, e o mais velhos com a cabeça do Foxy. Boa teoria, mas a Baby não tinha olhos verdes.